


Fifteen Years

by Seikuya



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikuya/pseuds/Seikuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摇滚黑帮叔侄文（还是应该说侄叔？）<br/>【警告】有Lenny/Archy的H描写【/警告】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一年

 

**第一年**

 

Lenny丢了一单大生意。Len很火大，他把刚买的瓷器都摔了，那本来应该是要送给参议员的。Archy站在五步开外，盯着一地的碎片，直到Lenny愤怒地大吼：“出去，出去，全都给我滚出去！”Archy和Dave迅速交换了一下眼神，Dave歪头示意手下们往外走。Archy走在最后，他总是走在最后。确认了屋里只有Lenny之后，Archy正准备带上门，Lenny忽然一把拉住他。Archy一看他的眼睛就知道了。自打Archy十八岁那年入行跟着Lenny之后，他已经不知道多少次看过这双眼睛。

Lenny把Archy狠狠压在办公室墙上，用颤抖的手解着自己的裤腰带。Archy没有反抗，只是默默咬紧自己的手指。Lenny的节奏开始加快，Archy知道他快完事了。他刚想松口气，门外走廊上忽然传来Johnny稚嫩的声音：“我要找Len，我可不管他让不让进！”手下显然没能拦住他，Archy听到一阵急促的脚步声，然后是门把的转动。Lenny沉浸在快高潮的临界状态中，显然什么都没注意到。

“不要进来！”Archy忍不住喊了一声，音量之大把他自己都吓了一跳。门把停了，一阵沉默，随后是一阵啪嗒啪嗒跑远的脚步声。

 

**************************

Archy找到Johnny的时候，他正双手抱膝，埋着头，肩膀一抽一抽的。Johnny藏在他俩平时玩游戏的屋顶角落，天气好的日子里，Johnny常缠着Archy在屋顶玩间谍游戏。Archy想告诉他，黑帮并不像电影里演的那样，很多时候，他不是在接各种电话，就是在伦敦郊区某个废弃的仓库里看着鳌虾享用它们的新食物。Archy走近Johnny，犹豫了一下，然后慢慢把手放在他肩膀上。他感到一阵寒气，天知道孩子在夜露中就这样坐了多久，也没有人来找他。Archy心底的什么地方抽了一下。

“嘿。”Archy柔声搭话道。

Johnny抬起哭肿的眼睛瞪他一眼，又把头撇开。Archy想起了十一岁的自己。

“抱歉刚才在Lenny那儿吼你。”Archy说完顿了顿，Johnny没有搭话。

“但是你要听话，知道吗？大人们有些事，小孩子最好不要知道。”

“怎么，Lenny把你压在办公桌上干了吗？”Johnny回过头轻蔑地笑着看向Archy，甩出这一句。有那么一瞬，Archy以为他知道了。光是这个念头本身就让他胃里一阵恶心地翻腾。但是他盯着Johnny双眼，渐渐明白过来这只是少年无心的一句挖苦。就像在小屋他们总笑着说，嘿Archy，看看你的黑眼圈，Lenny把你干的太狠了吧？

他们不知道自己有多接近真相。

Archy抬起手，Johnny条件反射地缩起肩膀闭上眼睛，但他只是抱住了Johnny。过了一会儿，似乎觉得有些尴尬，Archy放开了少年。两人谁都没有说话，就这么一动不动地坐在夜色里。

终于，Archy开口了：“走吧Johnny boy，我去厨房看看能不能给你搞碗热汤。你身上冷的就跟他妈的冰似的。”

Johnny觉得Archy在哭，可是他不确定，因为他看不到Archy藏在阴影中的眼睛，也因为Archy，Lenny，Fred，One-Two，Mumbles……黑帮是不会哭的。

Archy在他背上拍了一把：“来不来啊你？”

Johnny用袖口使劲儿擦了擦鼻子站起来，他也确实是饿了。

 


	2. 第二年

**第二年**

  
  
  
Archy开车去公学接Johnny放假。  
  
“嘿Archy！怎么只有你一个，小跟班们呢？”  
  
“都跟着Lenny收账去了，”Archy点了根烟，“可不是每个人都跟你一样闲。”  
  
Johnny撅着嘴大声抗议：“我可是辛苦了一整个学期呀！”  
  
“是是是，”Archy爽朗地笑着，拍拍他的肩膀，“又长高了？快变成帅小伙了。”  
  
“那是。”  
  
“好了臭小鬼，快上车。”  
  
Archy把Johnny推进汽车后座，关上门掐了烟，坐上驾驶，扭动钥匙打开引擎。  
  
  
“嘿Archy，我们去哪儿玩吧！”  
  
还没开出校门，Johnny就从后座上跳起来，扒住副驾驶的椅背。  
  
Archy转头瞥一眼雀跃的Johnny，然后又转回来盯着前方的路面：“不行。”  
  
“Archy叔~叔~”  
  
“Lenny嘱咐了，直接带你回家。”  
  
“好叔叔，求你了，嗯？” Johnny歪着头，极力装出一副可怜兮兮的表情。  
  
Archy抿着的嘴角弯了一下。  
  
“Archy叔叔你同意咯~”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“叔叔，我一整个学期都没有出去玩过……” Johnny的声音里隐隐有一丝委屈。  
  
“……不行。”  
  
“就一下午，Lenny到家前我们已经回了，不会露馅儿的，好吗？求你了！”  
  
“还是不行。”  
  
Johnny闷闷不乐地双手抱胸，缩回了后座，撅着嘴，再也不说一个字。两人就这样一路沉默不语。车窗外是一片灿烂的田园风光。公学坐落在伦敦郊外，从学校出来后要沿着乡村小路开四十多分钟，才能拐上高速。校方对此颇引以为豪，他们把它叫做“传统的英国贵族式教育”。Lenny把它叫做“那个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方”。送Johnny报名是Lenny唯一一次来公学，因为签署文件要求监护人出席。至于其他事——家长会，参观日，每月一次的接送，Johnny闹出的乱子——Lenny全都扔给Archy去处理。有次One-Two在后街上撞到Archy停车给闹别扭的Johnny买冰淇淋，好好地揶揄了他一番。当然，他马上就吃了苦头。  
  
远处传来了教堂的钟声。Archy瞄一眼窗外，草地上一个人影都没有，倒是有些零星的羊群在路旁慢悠悠地嚼着草叶。校方说得对，一个十多岁的现代年轻人，绝不可能在这儿找到什么乐子。想到这里，Archy从后视镜里瞄了一眼后座上的Johnny。他依然皱着眉头，盯着自己的膝盖。阳光透过树叶落在他脸上，形成跳跃的光斑，然而Johnny像是打定了主意，全然无动于衷。  
  
终于，在他们快要驶离乡村小路的时候，Archy忍不住了：“就一下午？”  
  
Johnny抬头盯着Archy。  
  
“Lenny回来前我们必须回家。”  
  
没有回答。Archy正准备回头，却被突如其来的冲击吓得打歪了方向盘：Johnny跳起来一把抱住了他的脖子，在他的脸颊上狠狠亲了一口。  
  
“我爱死你了Archy叔叔！”  
  
“见鬼见鬼见鬼见鬼——！”  
  
车在Archy的补救下终于又回到了小路上。Archy长出了一口气，从车窗探出头去望了眼身后被撞得歪歪扭扭的篱笆，然后缩回来在Johnny头上狠狠敲了一下：  
  
“臭小子，下次不准这样了！很危险的知道吗！”  
  
“是是是~”  
  
Archy边嘟囔边继续开车，不知道是因为生气还是因为三月的阳光，他感到脸颊阵阵发烫。  
  
  


**************************

  
  
“这就是你所谓的‘好玩的地方'？”Johnny把手掌贴在玻璃上，一字一句地问道。  
  
“小孩子不是都喜欢水族馆嘛。”  
  
Johnny猛地抬头，生气地盯着Archy：“我不是小孩子！”  
  
“好好好，你不是。那你到底要不要进去呢，Johnny先生？”  
  
Johnny咬着嘴角，Archy饶有兴趣地歪头看着他做心理斗争。终于，他让步了：“算了，陪Archy你玩玩好了。”

说着，还摆出一副夸张的耸肩姿势。  
  
Archy笑着揉揉他的头发，转头对售票员做了个手势：  
  
“来两张票。”  
  
  
事实证明伦敦最大的水族馆并没有多惊奇，两人半小时就晃出来了。Archy在门口的露天小吃广场排队买了一杯芭菲，一杯咖啡，两人在支着彩色条纹遮阳伞的小圆桌旁找了个座。Johnny闷闷不乐地用勺子戳着芭菲上的酒酿樱桃和巧克力脆饼。Archy啜了一口咖啡，从大衣口袋里摸出烟盒，发现已经空了。他把烟盒捏扁，烦躁地向后捋了捋头发，说：

“鲨鱼……还挺酷的，是吧？”  
  
Johnny不屑地从鼻子里哼了一声。  
  
Archy抬起手腕看看表，用修长的手指敲了敲桌子，然后认命似的叹了口气：  
  
“好吧，那你还想去哪儿？”  
  
Johnny的眼睛又恢复了神采。他在校服西装的内侧口袋里掏了半天，掏出一张对折了好几次的纸来。Archy歪头看了一眼，好像是从什么杂志里撕下来的内页。Johnny把它展开摊平，指着剪贴风格的“伦敦地下唱片行盘点”大标题，说：  
  
“这儿！”  
  
结果一整个下午，Archy被Johnny拉着跑遍了大半个伦敦——好吧，也许并没有大半个。Archy一边后悔地倒着车，一边在心里咒骂那张该死的小破纸：天知道上面到底列了多少个这样的鬼地方！  
  
终于，在傍晚七点半，他们总算到了家。Archy刚关上大门，就听见Lenny的宾利驶进了车道。Johnny用手肘捅了捅Archy，对他眨眨眼。Archy用嘴型说了句“臭小鬼”，把他轰上楼，然后整理了一下自己的衬衫和外套，到门口迎接Lenny去了。

 

 


	3. 第三年

**第三年**

  
  
  
每次揍完Johnny，Lenny都会变得喜怒无常。此刻，他正在办公室里大发脾气。Archy把手下都支走了，自己默默地在门外守着，等他平静下来。有时候，Lenny会把Archy叫进去，比如今天。Archy默默地趴在Lenny那张英国橡木制的办公桌上，数着那些他再熟悉不过的木纹，等Lenny完事。终于，Lenny气喘吁吁地放开Archy，捋捋头发，点燃了一只雪茄。Archy默默直起身子，弯腰从地板上捡起掉落的裤子和外套。  
  
“Arch——”  
  
Lenny说，Archy转过头。Lenny只有在认真的时候才这么叫Archy。  
  
“去看看那小子，别让他死在我家里。”  
  
Archy盯着Lenny的侧脸。跟着Lenny这么多年，他已经能读懂Lenny每一个细微的表情。现在的Lenny看上去似乎有点沮丧，又有点后悔。  
  
“嗯。”Archy低头把满是褶皱的衬衫塞回裤子里。  
  
“拿着这个，”Lenny从抽屉里摸出一卷钱抛给Archy，“给那小子买点药，还有……冰淇淋什么的。”  
  
Archy接过来看了眼，全都是二十英镑的。这都够买辆二手冰淇淋车了。但他只是点点头，把钱揣进大衣口袋里。这个时候最好不要多问，剩的钱到时候塞回抽屉里就行，他边想边朝门口走去。  
  
“Archy——”  
  
Archy握住门把刚要推门，Lenny忽然喊道。Archy转身略带疑惑地望着房间那头的Lenny。  
  
“不，没什么事了。你去吧。”  
  
Archy最后看了一眼Lenny，可Lenny仿佛忽然对窗外的街景产生了极大兴趣，不再理会Archy。Archy点点头，轻轻关上门走了。  
  
  


********************

  
  
Archy掀开盖在Johnny身上的被子，被眼前的景象镇住了。Lenny这次揍得很狠，可怜的孩子半张后背看起来惨不忍睹。  
  
“看来接下来的几周你都得趴着睡了。”Archy说。  
  
Johnny抬起哭肿的双眼，狠狠瞪着他。  
  
“抱歉……”Archy这才想起来，暑假才刚开始，Johnny的疯玩计划估计是要泡汤了。Johnny收回视线，把头埋在臂弯里，肩膀一抽一抽的。Archy的眉毛不自觉地皱成了八字形。他伸手想握握孩子的肩膀，可是又犹豫了。内心默默挣扎了一会儿，Archy轻轻叹口气缩回手，把袖子卷到手肘，拿起了一旁的药油。Johnny对这一切浑然不觉，只在Archy碰到那些可怕的瘀伤时才忍不住叫了一声。Archy一边小声道歉，一边注意放轻了手上的力道。  
  
“好了。”  
  
Archy替孩子裹好衣服和被子，说道。Johnny仍然趴着，一声不吭，但是肩膀已经不抖了。Archy在旁边的热水盆里洗了个手，抓过一旁的毛巾仔细地擦干。  
  
“你有什么想吃的吗？”  
  
Johnny摇摇头。  
  
“或者想看的电影？我可以去租碟行帮你找。”  
  
Johnny依旧摇摇头。  
  
房间里的空气尴尬得仿佛要凝固了。Archy用手指松松衬衫领，环顾四周，好像话题会从哪个角落的地毯底下或是窗帘后面蹦出来似的。终于，他放弃了。  
  
“我就在隔壁，有事你喊我一声就行。”  
  
Johnny没有反应。Archy咬住嘴角，无声地说了句“好吧”，朝门口走去。他推开门正要走，忽然听到一个细微的声音：  
  
“陪我——”  
  
Archy停住了。他回头看向Johnny，孩子依旧保持着那个姿势。Archy摇摇头，心想大概是自己幻听了吧。就在这时，那个声音继续说道：  
  
“陪我……看动画片。”  
  
Archy笑了。果然是父子俩，连这话总是说一半的架势都一模一样，他心想。虽然，Johnny和Len并没有血缘关系。这可真是个奇怪的世界。Archy记得在哪里读到过，人会不自觉地模仿起长期相处的他人来。希望他可别染上什么坏习惯才好，Archy想。组织里的家伙大多是好人，可是他们的那些“坏习惯”真让人不敢恭维。Archy打开电视，抓过遥控器，挨着Johnny坐下。日间电视净是些重播的新闻和无聊的访谈节目，Archy强忍着哈欠，无聊地切换着频道。忽然，一抹粉色吸引了他的注意。屏幕上，那只四肢修长的粉色豹子正在和邻居的矮个子先生进行油漆大战。Archy模模糊糊记得自己小时候在哪儿看过这个，隔了这么多年，他还是忍不住被角色们的滑稽模样逗笑了。Johnny听到Archy的笑声，皱着眉头大喊起来：  
  
“……帮我转个身啊！”  
  
“抱歉抱歉。”  
  
Archy这才意识到Johnny还是以上药的姿势，头朝着床头板趴着呢。  
  
  
于是暑假的第一个周六，两个人就这么看着老动画度过了。午餐是外卖的披萨，多加了一份芝士。下午的时候Archy还去门口买了趟冰淇淋，因为听到冰淇淋车音乐的Johnny说什么也想吃。Johnny原本点的是法式香草和海盐巧克力的球型甜筒，可是他一看到Archy的软式冰淇淋又非要换。最终，两个冰淇淋都进了Johnny的肚子。Archy坐在窗户旁，边抽烟边看着他狼吞虎咽，时不时从桌子上抽张纸巾替他擦擦嘴边的奶油。吃饱喝足的Johnny好像满足的猫，眯上眼睛打起了瞌睡。Archy反而清醒起来。他弹弹烟灰，望着窗外安静的伦敦街道在暮色中一盏接一盏地亮起灯，直到裤兜里的移动电话打断了他的思路。他朝Johnny的方向看了一眼，小声接了起来。  
  
电话那头是Lenny，今晚在酒馆有个交易，他得赶去帮忙。  
  
Archy放下电话，把剩下的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，蹑手蹑脚地走到门边，从衣帽架上取下挂着的大衣。  
  
“你要走了吗？”  
  
Archy回过头。Johnny还是保持着那个姿势，头也不抬。看来刚才的电话还是吵醒他了。  
  
“嗯，有活儿，”Archy摸摸后脑勺，“我明天再来看你，给你换药，好吗？”  
  
Johnny没有回答。  
  
Archy有点担心，他想了想，走过去在床边蹲了下来。Johnny还是没有反应。Archy伸出右手的小指，做了个拉钩的姿势，说：  
  
“一言为定？”  
  
Johnny终于抬起了头。他盯着Archy看了一会儿，似乎在检验他的诚意。Archy也直直地盯着他，歪头朝自己的小指示意了一下。  
  
“一言为定。”  
  
Johnny伸出手，紧紧勾住了Archy的小指。

 

 


	4. 第四年·上

 

**第四年 · 上**

  
  
  
  
Johnny不知道从哪个手下那里听说了今晚有行动，吵着要去看。  
  
“会把人给吊起来吗？下面会放装鲨鱼的池子吗？会用烧红的烙铁吗？滋滋滋滋……”  
  
Archy半张着嘴看着一脸热情地比划着的Johnny，烟都快掉了：  
  
“你从哪儿听来这些的？”  
  
“哦，电视里老演，你知道，007什么的。”  
  
“我们可不是间谍，也不是黑帮啊。”  
  
虽然对后半句Archy也有疑问，可是Lenny总说他们和黑帮不一样不是吗。  
  
Johnny看起来有点失望。如果他看到水中游着的不是鲨鱼而是鳌虾，不知道会是什么表情。Archy暗暗好笑。那些小东西看上去可一点都不可怕。听说在一些国家，它们还是有名的美食呢。  
  
不过，Archy心想，反正我是不会碰那些长在泰晤士河里的带壳小玩意儿的。  
  
Johnny一把抱住了Archy的腰，抬头望着他：  
  
“求你了，带我去吧叔叔，我保证乖乖的。”  
  
Archy叹了一口气，这可不是去游乐园啊。  
  
“不行，这次你再怎么求都没有。不行就是不行。”  
  
相似的对话又反复了几次。终于Johnny放开了Archy，一屁股坐在沙发上，盘起双腿，当Archy不存在似的打开电视看起来。电视里在演《柏林谍影》。Archy抱着双臂走过去关了电视，Johnny瞪他一眼。  
  
“别老看电视了，出去玩儿吧。”  
  
“不去，外面还没有我房间里好玩。”  
  
Archy扭头看看Johnny房间里四散的各种音乐器材，有一大半他甚至都叫不上来名字。Lenny虽然讨厌Johnny的那些歌（“我们那会儿的音乐可不这样，他听得都是些什么玩意儿，简直是噪音”Lenny说），但是Johnny想要的乐器，Lenny还是眼都不眨就给他买来。这些东西在他看来只不过是昂贵的玩具罢了。“只要能让那小子闭嘴就行。”Lenny说。虽然Lenny总是对Johnny的事一副不在乎的样子，可是Archy觉得，他多少还是关心Johnny的。如果Johnny知道了Archy的想法，肯定会对此嗤之以鼻。  
  
Johnny戴上大大的耳机开始听歌。Archy看着他随节奏摇晃的脑袋，轻轻带上门出去了。  
  
  


**************************

今晚交易的对象是东欧黑帮。Archy不知道他们怎么想起来要投资房地产，他猜他们是想洗白一些走私武器的资金。不管怎样，想在伦敦搞到规划名额，他们需要Lenny的帮助。Archy听Lenny说过，他的上一辈曾经和这帮人有过不小的冲突，当时双方火拼一场，两败俱伤。最后，算是达成了停战协议：双方保证只要对方不触犯自己的地盘，那么大家今后便井水不犯河水。当然，现在的东欧帮不比当年，人数和地盘都大大减少了，不过他们的实力仍旧不可小觑。听说他们现在的老大——那位从不以真面目示人的“乌克兰教父”——和俄罗斯最著名的黑手党家族有着不小的渊源。  
  
通常，Lenny替人办事都需要先收到钱（当然，总是现金）；可是这帮东欧人态度强硬地坚持一手交钱一手交货。Archy代表Lenny和他们的人会过几次面，商讨交易细节。他们身上有种说不上来的危险气息，让Archy颇为担心。最终，Lenny让步了：这可是笔大买卖，如果做成了，两帮关系也可以有所改善。多一个敌人不如多一个朋友，他不想搞砸。  
  
最后这次交易仍将由Archy代表Lenny。对方的代表是一个叫做Rustam，面部轮廓深邃的男人。地点是对方指定的，伦敦城郊的一处废旧仓库，靠近码头。双方约定不许携带武器。Archy不喜欢这个主意。这地方太偏僻了，四周还都是海，一旦发生什么事，情况对他们来说可能会非常不利。  
  
“Len，他们看起来可不好惹，我觉得我们最好还是小心一点……”  
  
“伦敦是我的地盘，他们能把我们怎么样，嗯？放轻松点，Archy。拿钱，给货，走人，就这么简单。”  
  
Lenny连视线都没从报纸上移开。Archy没再支声。命令就是命令，既然Lenny都这么说了，那也没办法了。  
  
反正这也是最后一次交易了，Archy心想。现在他能做的，就是提高警惕。  
  
  
很多年后Archy想起这一天，仍然忍不住觉得，当发现自己常用的那把枪不见了的时候，他就应该停下来，请求Lenny取消这次交易。可是他只是从抽屉里取出另一把备枪，别在裤腰里。再不动身就该迟到了。反正武器都必须留在车上，那把枪等回来再找也不迟。  
  
  


**************************

交易过程非常顺利。接过对方副手递过来的装满现金的皮箱，仔细清点无误后，Archy紧绷了一天的神经终于放松了下来。Rustam确认了文件，把箱子交给手下，然后转身朝向Archy，邀他共饮一杯。  
  
“在我们老家，一笔生意只有在双方都喝完这杯中酒之后才算真正成功。尊敬的Archy先生，就当给我给面子，干了这杯，以后我们两帮就是生意上的朋友了。”  
  
话都说到这个份上了，Archy也不好再推辞。他举起Rustam递过来的威士忌，深吸一口气。Archy知道Rustam正在观察他，他也毫不畏惧地直直盯住男人的双眼。两人同时举杯致意，一饮而尽。Archy感到喉咙里一阵热辣，他皱着眉，朝Rustam笑了笑。男人也报以微笑。  
  
“Archy先生，我——”  
  
Rustam的话被一阵吵嚷声打断了。两人同时朝声音的源头望去，只见两个身影拨开夜雾朝他们走来。前面的矮个儿被后面的高个儿反扭着双手，高个儿用Archy听不懂的语言喊着什么。两人越走越近，终于，Archy看清了他们的脸。他觉得自己的心像是被灌满水泥，沉到了海底。  
  
走在前面的，是嘴角带着一丝血痕的Johnny。  
  
两人走到对方副手的身侧，停住了。Archy盯着Johnny肿起来半边的脸，心里腾起一股不可遏制的怒火。明明连自己都没有下手打过这孩子一次，就算是Lenny，也从没碰过这孩子的脸。Johnny抬头望着Archy，刚喊了一声他的名字，就被身后的男人用枪抵住了头。Archy拦住身后想要箭步上前救人的Dave，自己却无意识地捏紧了拳头。  
  
不能让他们知道Johnny的身份，否则后果不堪设想。  
  
Rustam饶有兴趣地看着这一幕：  
  
“你认识这个入侵者？”  
  
“……是的。”太好了，他们似乎还不知道。  
  
“我的手下说，他一直在仓库外面探头探脑的。我的人上去盘问，发现他还带着武器。”  
  
扭着Johnny的男人从兜里掏出一把手枪，仍在双方之间的空地上。那是Archy的手枪。  
  
“对不起，Archy，我——”  
  
“闭嘴！”Johnny身后的男人用枪口顶了顶Johnny的太阳穴，吼道。  
  
Archy强迫自己镇静下来，可光是控制自己发抖的双拳就几乎耗尽了他所有的力气。更糟的是，刚才那杯威士忌的酒劲似乎上来了。Archy脚下的地面开始旋转起来。  
  
“他偷听了大人们的谈话，偷了我的枪，这是我的过失，对此我非常抱歉，”Archy缓缓说道，“但是，上帝啊Rustam，他只是个孩子而已！再说，破坏规则的也不是只有我们这边：我们之前说好了，这次会面双方都不许携带武器的吧。”  
  
Rustam略有所思地瞥了一眼Johnny身后的男人，示意他放下手里的枪。男人把枪塞回裤腰。然后，他转头重新看向Archy：  
  
“请不要误会，Archy先生。我的手下需要负责在场各位的安全，我想您应该能够理解。至于这孩子，您带回去。对他的伤我十分抱歉。天已经很晚了，伦敦的夜很冷，我们各退一步，早点回到家中的炉火旁边，好吗？”  
  
Archy点点头。Rustam示意手下放人。男人在Johnny背后推了一把，Johnny踉踉跄跄地朝Archy的方向走来。当Johnny快要经过那把扔在地上的手枪时，一个男人挤到Rustam身边，附在他耳旁小声说了些什么。  
  
Rustam眼睛里闪过一丝精光，Archy有种不好的预感。  
  
“等等！”Rustam喊道，在场的所有人都冻住了。  
  
“这孩子是Lenny Cole的儿子，我没有猜错吧？”  
  
Rustam不需要回答，Archy和他手下们的表情已经告诉了他。  
  
“Lenny Cole唯一的儿子。嗬，今晚的收获真是出乎意料啊……”  
  
在所有人反应过来之前，Archy已经开始行动了。他一个箭步冲到Johnny身边，用大衣裹住他，另一只手抓起地上的那把手枪。谢天谢地他们没把弹匣给卸了。那个押送Johnny的男人举起枪，Archy瞄准他扣动扳机，他朝后倒下了。Rustam的手下们见状纷纷掏出了藏在身上的武器。是的，去他的“不许携带武器”，Rustam的人每一个都他妈带着枪。  
  
Archy此刻非常后悔让自己人把枪都留在了车里。他扭头朝呆站着的手下们大喊了一句：“该死的，快去拿枪！”众人大梦初醒般转身开始往车的方向跑去。可是Archy和Johnny现在的位置离他们的车太远了，这时候转身把后背亮给敌人是不明智的，他俩没跑到半路就会被打成筛子。Archy唯一的选择就是继续向前冲。跳进海中，也许还有一线生机。此刻，他的脑中只有剩余子弹的发数。四发，向Rustam告密的男人也倒下了；三发，Rustam的保镖朝后一仰。两发，一发……Archy看见了堤岸边缘的铁索栏杆。再有几步，就能够——  
  
“Archy——！！”  
  
Archy看向Johnny，他看起来惊慌而又悲伤。怎么了？Archy向下看了一眼，发现自己的衬衫上有一团慢慢扩大的血渍。Johnny受伤了？他也慌了，捧住Johnny的脸，手忙脚乱地寻找着伤口。然后他意识到：不，受伤的是他自己……  
  
Archy用尽最后的力气，紧紧抱住Johnny，往海中跳去。一切似乎都变成了慢镜头。他看到Dave领着众人杀了回来，冲向Rustam和他的手下们。  
  
下一刻，冰冷的海水就包围了他们……


End file.
